The invention relates to monitoring and managing communication networks for computers.
Today's computer networks are large complex systems with many components from a large variety of vendors. These networks often span large geographic areas ranging from a campus-like setting to world wide networks. While the network itself can be used by many different types of organizations, the purpose of these networks is to move information between computers. Typical applications are electronic mail, transaction processing, remote database, query, and simple file transfer. Usually, the organization that has installed and is running the network needs the network to be running properly in order to operate its are various controls provided by the different equipment to control and manage the network. Network management is the task of planning, engineering, securing and operating a network.
To manage the network properly, the Network Manager has some obvious needs. First, the Network Manager must trouble shoot problems. As the errors develop in a running network, the Network Manager must have some tools that notify him of the errors and allow him to diagnose and repair these errors. Second, the Network Manager needs to configure the network in such a manner that the network loading characteristics provide the best service possible for the network users. To do this the Network Manager must have tools that allow him visibility into access patterns, bottlenecks and general loading. With such data, the Network Manager can reconfigure the network components for better service.
There are many different components that need to be managed in the network. These elements can be, but are not limited to: routers, bridges, PC's, workstations, minicomputers, supercomputers, printers, file servers, switches and pbx's. Each component provides a protocol for reading and writing the management variables in the machine. These variables are usually defined by the component vendor and are usually referred to as a Management Information Base (MIB). There are some standard MIB's, such as the IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) MIB I and MIB II standard definitions. Through the reading and writing of MIB variables, software in other computers can manage or control the component. The software in the component that provides remote access to the MIB variables is usually called an agent. Thus, an individual charged with the responsibility of managing a large network often will use various tools to manipulate the MIB's of various agents on the network.
Unfortunately, the standards for accessing MIBs are not yet uniformly provided nor are the MIB definitions complete enough to manage an entire network. The Network Manager must therefore use several different types of computers to access the agents in the network. This poses a problem, since the errors occurring on the network will tend to show up in different computers and the Network Manager must therefore monitor several different screens to determine if the network is running properly. Even when the Network Manager is able to accomplish this task, the tools available are not sufficient for the Network Manager to function properly.
Furthermore, there are many errors and loadings on the network that are not reported by agents. Flow control problems, retransmissions, on-off segment loading, network capacities and utilizations are some of the types of data that are not provided by the agents. Simple needs like charging each user for actual network usage are impossible.